jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cecilia
Cecilia is a minor supporting character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She's a large pink friendly sea serpent living in Never Sea near Pirate Princess Island with the Pirate Princess. Her vocal effects are provided by Harland Williams. Background History How Cecilia met the Pirate Princess and origins all together are currently unknown.However the two share a close bond of friendship over the years as Cecilia remain loyal to the princess standing guard over Pirate Princess Island waiting for someone to free the princess from the Sea Witch's spell. Personality Despite her massive size Cecilia is a friendly serpent as she was quick to greet Jake and his crew when they first arrive at the princess's castle and even gives the young pirate team a lift up to the princess's castle, to return the Rainbow Wand to the Pirate Princess. Role in the series She first appeared in the episode "The Rainbow Wand". After reaching the Pirate Princess castle, Jake and his crew come across the princess's pet sea serpent Cecilia who gives the puny pirate crew a lift up to the princess's castle, to return the Rainbow Wand to the Pirate Princess.Captain Hook and his crew soon arrive and attempted to storm the castle to gain control of the wand. Cecilia plays a key role in Jake's victory scaring Hook and his crew away from Pirate Princess Island. Cecilia returns in the episode "Season of the Sea Witch" to transport Jake and his crew to Pirate Princess Island to help the princess fend off her old foe the Sea Witch, who plans on dominating Never Land, and turning the Pirate Princess into a gold statue once more. Cecilia reappears in the episode "Trading Treasures", Cecilia and the Pirate Princess were preparing for Queen Coralie's Fin and Frolic dance party when Jake and his crew pay her a visit. The young pirate team needs a diamond to trade the Octopus for the Golden Glam-Shell. The princess regrets to inform her friends that her diamonds are currently kept in the Lands Beyond the Never Sea but she still has one but Cecilia was planning on wearing it to Queen Coralie's party. Cecilia trades the diamond for Izzy's seashell necklaces. Episode Appearances Gallery Cecilia01.jpg Cecilia02.jpg Pirate Princess02.jpg Pirate Princess03.jpg Pirate Princess04.jpg Cecilia03.jpg Cecilia04.jpg Cecilia05.jpg Cecilia06.jpg Cecilia07.jpg Cecilia08.jpg Cecilia09.jpg Cecilia10.jpg Cecilia11.jpg Cecilia12.jpg Cecilia13.jpg Cecilia14.jpg Cecilia15.jpg Cecilia16.png Cecilia17.png Hook-Cecilia-Jake-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Pirate Princess castle.jpg Jake&crew with Pirate Princess &Cecilia-Trading Treasures.jpg Pirate Princess Island-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg groupshot-Season of the Sea Witch01.png groupshot-Season of the Sea Witch02.png Groupshot-The Rainbow Wand02.png Groupshot-The Rainbow Wand.png Groupshot-Trading Treasures03.jpg Groupshot-Trading Treasures02.jpg Pirate Princess island-Trading Treasures01.jpg Pirate Princess Island-Season of the Sea Witch03.jpg Izzy&Cecilia-Season of the Sea Witch01.jpg Cecilia-Season of the Sea Witch01.jpg Cecilia-Season of the Sea Witch02.jpg Cecilia-Season of the Sea Witch03.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch33.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch32.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch31.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch30.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch28.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch10.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch09.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch06.jpg Groupshot-The Rainbow Wand03.jpg Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Reptiles Cecilia Category:Pets Category:Recurring Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Sea Monsters